In the field of aerial photography, miniature aerial vehicles, particularly four-rotor aircraft, can perform tasks such as surveillance and reconnaissance at a low altitude (such as indoors, in urban areas, and woodland etc.), and have a broad prospect of military and civilian uses. In addition, they have become a new international research focus because of their novel appearance, simple structure, low cost, excellent performance, and unique way of flight control.
The fuselage of a conventional aerial vehicle is usually a rigid structure. However, the fuselage of a transformable aerial vehicle is designed to have a lot of hinges such that the dynamic stiffness is deteriorated. Therefore, it is currently an issue in the industry to improve the dynamic stiffness of the transformable aerial vehicle.